Field
This patent application generally relates to wireless speakers, and more specifically to such wireless speakers that include configurable hand or mounting straps.
Background Information
These days portable wireless speakers are being used in increasingly varied environments, from protected indoor environments such as in the office, kitchen, and bedroom to more rugged environments such as camping, hiking, climbing, travel, leisure, beach, boating, canoeing, fishing, surfing, paddle boarding, off-road driving. Indeed, it is not uncommon for such speakers to be used in the shower one day and taken on a camping trip the next day. The applicants here, in an effort to continue to enhance the overall user experience, have recognized a need to support the versatility of use for such speakers through new and innovative configurable hand and mounting straps as described herein.